SakuraxAkatsuki
by xCherrz
Summary: Random moments with Sakura&Akatsuki-R&R?- thank yew:3 - Rated - Language
1. Itachi

Heey! Basically this is just random short oneshots with sakura and akatsuki boys!

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>ItachxSakura<span>

* * *

><p>Itachi and sakura were sitting quietly when -<p>

"Hey sakura I want to ask you a question" Itachi said suddenly

"What is it then?" sakura said innocently

"Are you are switch?" sakura didn't get what he was saying

"Ummm.. no? why?" she was really confused

"Because you turn me on" Itachi said sexily

"Oh" sakura mange to say

* * *

><p>Er… so how was it? Should I continue?<p>

Thank you for stopping by though!

Buhbai! Cx!


	2. Hidan

**Yo! I got another one :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>HidanxSakura<span>

* * *

><p>Sakura had finally got out of the bathroom it had taken her at least 2 hours to finish.<p>

"Ahhh I feel so fresh now!"

sakura said happily not noticing someone was looking at her then she someone cough wait cough? She turned around to see a familiar bo-

"HIDAN! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! YOU PERVET GET OUT OF HERE!" sakura yelled

Sadly Hidan didn't answer he was too busy looking at sakura and boy does she look hot she was dripping wet ( from the shower pervs xD)

And the only thing was covering her was a tiny white towel.

"Sakura will you do me a favour?" Hidan Favour? What the hell was wrong with him!

"What are you talking about? Get out of here!"

"Hey Sakura could you pinch me?" Hidan asked her

Then sakura got angry again "What! Why should I pinch you?" Sakura was clearly getting pissed off now

"Because baby your so fine that I must be dreaming"

* * *

><p><strong>Huraaah its done! So any comments? ^o^<strong>

**Who should I do next? Review then! ;p**

**Thank yew for stopping by though! ;3**


	3. Tobi

**Hi again! I hope you enjoy this if so far ^.^**

**Anyway this one is ….. Tobi!**

**Enjoy! Cx**

* * *

><p><span>TobixSakura<span>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted.<p>

"Tobi stop shouting! Im right here! What do you want? "sakura hissed.

"Sorry sakura-chan! I want to know do you like math?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Huh? Yes I do why?" Sakura got a feeling something is going to happen and it _certainly _not Good at all.

"Sakura-chan we can do math!"

"Ummm…sure? So what topic is it going to be?" sakura asked Tobi

"Sakura-chan all we have to do is _Add_ you and me _Subtract _our clothes _Divide _those legs and lets _Multiply_!" tobi said happily

Yep this was the bad part but sakura didn't believe what she just heard. Tobi was so proud till he saw sakuras reaction she _FAINTED_

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi rushed to sakura catching her before making her land her head on the hard floor he didn't get it why did sakura faint?

Poor boy he didn't even know what he said neither

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was it? Please no rude comments like I did last time ;S<strong>

**Any request who should I do next?^o^**

**Buhbai! Cx**


	4. Zetsu

**Wow Im so happy! 5 people put this fic as their fav waaah I wuv you so much! Cx thought I don't sort of get it why fav but not review? O.o just wonderin!not that im not happy with fav just saying! xc anyway this is zetsu because someone asked for it I hope you like it! ^o^**

* * *

><p><span>ZetsuxSakura<span>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Come on man tell her already the words isn't gonna fly to her you know!" <strong>Zetsu dark side moaned

'_Shut up I know what I'm doing I don't need your stupid advice' _Zetsu says

"**Yeah were going to die not making her know what we feel Hmp! I feel sorry for me no for us your such a coward it's disgraceful"**

_Look will you put a sock in it seriously your bugging m-_

"Hey Zetsu talking to your other side again?" Zetsu stopped he knew who's voice that is it sounds so melodic an- no! He need to get a grip he must do this or else it will kill that he's a coward.

"Zetsu? Hey are you there?" sakura waving her hands in his face

"Yes im here. So what brings you here?" Zetsu asked like nothing is bothering him when in his other is shouting at him.

"Err..you told me to come here remember?" sakura said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world making Zetsu feel a little stupid

"Ah yes my apologies" Zetsu feel sort of embarrassed that he didn't remembered

"So whats up then?" sakura asked him

Zetsu hesitate at first but he said to himself _oh fuck this_ this made his other side very proud I mean really proud of him.

"Did you know sakura you're like a Christmas tree" Zetsu started

"Excuse did you just say what I heard? A Christmas tree?" sakura said feeling insulted

"Yes a Christmas tree you know why? Because _you decorated_ my life"

This made sakura very very silently shocked. Who could have thought zetsu had this thing on him?

"**Adda boy!" His dark side said to him feeling so proud of him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**I've done it c:**

**How was it? Like it :3**

**Who's next? Review my booh ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>Buhbai! Cx<strong>


	5. Deidara

**Bonjoure ^^ I just wanted to say thank you for my reviews they were really nice! Well anyway this one is Deidara it's very short T^T sowwy! But i hope you like it? **

* * *

><p><span>DeidaraxSakura<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura ,un" Deidara asked<p>

"Yeah?" Sakura answered

"Nice legs un, what time do they open?" Deidara asked innocently

Sakura could barely talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm sowwy if it was a waste of your time I know it's really short xc<strong>

**But anyway who should I do next? ^o^**

**Thank yew for stopping by!**

**Buhbai! Cx**


	6. Pein

**Rawwr! – I wuv you all! I'm glad that you like this fic :3 I'm dramatic but anyway thi one is Pein because someone requested ^.^ I hope you like it! Cx**

* * *

><p><span>PeinxSakura<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey Pein whats the matter is there something troubling you?" Sakura asked a little worried<p>

Pein look sort of stressed which is very rare thing to happen.

"Oh nothing it was just there's this Honey" Pein says very quietly

"A what? Sorry I can't hear you properly can you repeat it please?" Sakura says

"I said there was this Honey" Pein says again making Sakura confused

"Honey? What about honey?" Sakura asked Pein

Hey this was something rare to happen mostly Pein would just ignore her.

"It's hard to get unlike others" Pein says softly

"Well I'm sure you can get that honey since your Pein the almighty" sakura joked

"Ha-ha very funny ... No. this Honey is special it's very rare too it took me a long time to fall for this honey" Pein says again

"Well how special is this honey?" Sakura asked she knew Pein was getting serious now.

"Well imagine me as a Bee" Pein said

"Um.. Okay? So you're a bee then what?" Sakura started

"Imagine you as a honey" Pein says looking to Sakura's emerald eyes

"Ehh? Okay…" Sakura still didn't get it all til-

"Sakura I'm a _Bee_ can you be my _Honey_?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! To my special reviewer I hope you liked it! ^o^ kukuku… cx<strong>

**Who should I do next? Review!x3**

**Thank yew for stopping by**

* * *

><p><strong>Buhbai! Cx<strong>


	7. Madara

**Kukuku is my special word now! Hehe yes craziness strikes again so what xP**

**Anyway! So far I'm getting low reviews! ;o nah I'm happy about my review there all really nice I'm so happy kukuku… cx anyway this one is Madara because one of my awesome reviewer requested it I hope you like it! ^o^**

* * *

><p><span>MadaraxSakura<span>

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**x**

**x**

"Hey you! The one with a pink hair!" Madara yelled

"Who me?" Sakura said pointing a finger to herself

"Yes who you're the only who has a pink hair in here anyway" Madara says

"So what do you want from me then?" Sakura said getting impatient

"I was wondering if you're a boxer.." Madara went on

" would you even say that?" Sakura said annoyed by the attitude of the man

"Well I thinking maybe you can give me a couple of blows" Madara says

Making it sound like it was the most normal thing to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Finished^^<strong>

**How was it ^o^ I hoped you liked it!**

**Oh and I might do sasori then Itachi again if that's okay? ;S  
><strong>

**Thank yew for stopping by!**

**Buhbai! Cx**


	8. AN  please read Ty

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hey ummm …soo I have a couple things to say;

Firstly I would like to thank all the people that review this story and said really nice things I'm glad you liked it ^o^

Secondly I have been receive some PM's a few minutes ago while I was making another chapter for this and I was quite surprised by it's message it was

anonymous however I was quite upset it says;

_**''Hi your stories are crap especially this fic you should stop writing because you're a failure I don't know what other authors see in this fic when it's full of bull'' **_

_This is what 'Nagzie' wrote I'm obviously offended by this it was pathetic tbh the person didn't sign in god know why maybe he/she didn't have the balls to do it anyway I'm blabbering but hey you can't expect me to be happy about this so yeah…_

_I'm not sure whether to continue or not so I just wanted to ask if you would like me to keep updating because there's no point of me typing for at least 20-30 mins for nothing I hope you understand._

_Thank yew for stopping by._

_~xCherzz._

**x**

**x**

**x**


	9. Sasori xx My drama is over x3! xx

**I'm back! Kukuku … cx I got over that message thank you so much for the people that review this story and the part of my drama;p anyway let get on with this fic it's… sasori! It's short though.. xc**

* * *

><p><span>SasorixSakura<span>

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**x**

"Sakura did you know you look like my girlfriend" Sasori says cooly

"And I'm supposed to be happy about that?" Sakura says making her eyebrows go up

" How many girlfriends did you have anyway?" Sakura asked

"None..yet."

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>There c:<strong>

**Did you get it? ^.^**

**I hope you i didn't dissapoint you:(  
><strong>

**Review would be nice ^o^**

**Kukuku….**

**Buhbai! Cx**


	10. Itachi xx Requested

**Yoyo! I'm very sorry for not updating for like a week! I've been so busy again with my dancing things and ev .I'm very sorry again! Please don't eat me!:(**

**Oh I got a couple of message for my three reviewers;**

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno- :L it mean to be x)**

**Shnizel – Thankyeeeww:3 and I'm doing Itachi now!;]**

**TeenageCrisis- Right you're a babe! You're so nice cx and I wuv you to rofl anyway thank yew;)**

**Now that's done it's time for another crack with akatsuki boys! And this time this star has been requested again so let's welcome our one and only sexy boy Itachiiii! (I'm no fangirl but you just have to say Itachi is fit as hell if you don't agree well then ur taste is just crap.**

**Anyway lets get on with this fic,ne? cx**

**Kukuku…**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p><span>ItachixSakura<span>

* * *

><p>Itachi and his wife sat on the couch doing what they normally do Itachi reading his book and sakura watching TV programmes but Sakura had plans for today she was bored and she's going to do SOMETHING about it.<p>

"Itachi I'm so booored! Can we play something?" Sakura says childishly

"Hn" Itachi answers but sakura knew hes 'Hn' and 'Aa' mean it was basically no or just means shut up or whatever or I don't care as long it doesn't involved me.

"Please itachiiii!" Sakura says making her face sad but very cute

"….."

"Pwease?" This sakura sakura is pouting she knew it was her best weapon.

"…."

"I'll do anything you want after this!" Sakura says desperately

"…..Fine" Itachi says giving up he knew he had lose again damn those eyes of hers.

"Yay! So what shall we play… hm… I know!" Sakura smiled in victory

"Let's play pick-up lines!"

"What?" Itachi didn't get it

"Geez Itachi I thought u were genius anyway as I was saying were going to play pick-up lines first one to run out is the loser!" Sakura says with a sarcastic voice

"Well you go first!" Sakura says happily

"I can't think of one" Itachi says truthfully

"Oh c'mon Itachi at least just say something!" Sakura begged making Itachi sigh but then he's face became serious he cupped sakuras face looking straight to her emerald eyes making her blush as he smirked.

"If loving you is a crime I'll be charge as guilty" Itachi says then kissed her softly and passionately in the lips.

All sakura could say after was _Damn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! I've done it cx<strong>

**How was it? I hope you liked it shinzel!;3**

**Anyway thank yew for stopping by**

**Kukuku… **

* * *

><p><strong>Buhbai! Cx<strong>


	11. SakuraxAkatsuki Challenge

**Harhar! Missed me? Cx Oh em ghee I haven't update for like 5 days!;O sorry my computer crashed so yeah.. I have a very good explanation and my dancing rehearsals;] anyway so I decided to give you a challenge! Muwahaha x) I'm going to make you think so this is my plan I'm going to write about sakura and an akatsuki boy doin something..? BUUUUT that akatsuki boy and something is yous have to guess ladies and gentleman and if most of you get it right then I have to update! If you don't then I won't update clever,ne?**

* * *

><p>Okaaay here it goes..<p>

"Sakura"

"_Someone_"

"_Akatsuki"_

"_Me"_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

"_Oww! That hurt sakura-chan,yeah!"_

"Oh shut up be grateful I'm doing this"

"_Hmp!"_

"Geez this is deep"

"_Well do something then!"_

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"_Just don't do it hard or I might not be able to walk for a week, yeah"_

"Deidara have you forgotten you're an S-class criminal?"

"_So what, yeah? I'll blame you"_

"You really think they believe you?"

"…_.."_

"Yeah thought so anyway I'm going to have to do it the hard way deidei"

"_Just go slowly,yeah"_

Outside the Room 

"_Hey you motherfuckers! Come over here and listen!" _

"_Hn"_

"_Is there sake in there?" _

"_I'm god you bitch you must respect me" _

"_Tobi is a good boy!" _

"_This better be good or I'll cut your head and sell it" _

"_I wish I was never resurrected being human feels so soft" _

"_Paapeer roseeesss" _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU AND LISTEN!" _

…_. _

_.. _

_. _

"_Well what is it then? _

"_Shut up and listen for god sake!" _

So all of them did what Hidan asked them to do and they all leaned in to the door to 'listen' what was going on.. 

"**-I'm going to have to do it the hard way deidei" **

"**Just go slowly,yeah" **

All of them froze and couldn't believe what they just heard but then tobi didn't get it so he opened the door which made it a very awkward moment 

"Ummm.. hey guys.. I can totally explain"

* * *

><p><strong>Dundunduuun! sooo its up to you to gues what there doing!;D<strong>

**you have to review of course well anyway I hope i didn't annoy to much because of my lame skills ah well i tried so yeah..!**

* * *

><p><strong>Buhbai! Cx<strong>


End file.
